Conventionally, different digital rights management (DRM) systems use different structures to signal availability of a new key (e.g., for live over-the-top (OTT) broadcasts or re-broadcasts). Standards bodies have agreed to allow the DRM system and key (license) identifier to be embedded in the content. One intention of OTT protocols is to use HTTP to allow content to be cached in a network and to efficiently deliver to customers the same content. Typically, the content carries a signal that provides a newer license identifier to the receiver. Thus, all receivers receive the indication that there is about to be a key change at about the same time. This near simultaneous reception, therefore, results in congestion at a license server as each receiver requests the new license from the license server upon receiving the newer license identifier. Furthermore, the content key is typically uniquely encrypted for each of the receivers, which places an even heavier load on the license server.